Jaden Yuki VS three legends
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: so who will the legends be? read this to find out. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its spin-offs, I make no money. this is purely for fun
1. Chapter 1

so this fic will not focus on romance or anything. there might be some later on, but I got no plans for that. for now, enjoy this. this will take place after the defeat of Nightshroud, and I don't mean when Atticus puts on the mask. I mean the one who took control of him. if you only watched the dub, you won't know what I mean.

* * *

Jaden Yuki sighed as Crowler droned on and on and on about stuff he already knew when the big screen came on.

"Hello, Dr. Crowler," Sheppard said.

"Ah, Chancellor Sheppard to what do I owe the pleasure?" Crowler asked.

"Well, Sheppard, an anonymous duelist wishes to duel against our school's best duelist, Jaden."

"Me?" Jaden asked.

"That's right. And because of this, our founder said he's going to cancel classes tomorrow so that everyone can witness the duel."

"I'd ask who it is, but that would kinda take the point of it being anonymous away."

"Exactly. The challenge said 10:00 tomorrow. Try to prepare, Jaden."

Jaden was surprised. Someone wanted to duel him tomorrow? This would keep him up for sure.

The next day, we find the whole school at the biggest duel arena on the island. Even Zane was there in a wheelchair, eager to witness Jaden's dueling. The big door on the other side opened revealing...

"Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler?!" Jaden asked shocked as he saw his three favorite duelists standing before him.

"Founder, why are you here?" Sheppard asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Seto said arming his duel disk. "I'm here to duel my school's top student. Is there a problem?"

"Well, no, but you've never come all the way here. I'm just surprised."

"Well, I've heard about this kid who stopped Kagemaru from using the Sacred Beasts, and beat the heck out of that Society of Light that infested my school. Besides, I haven't had a challenging duel in quite some time."

"Yeah, I wanted to give it a shot myself, so I came too," Joey said.

"I wanted to see how you've done since we met almost three years ago," Yugi said.

"WHAT!?" the crowd shouted.

"It's true. I gave Jaden the Winged Kuriboh. I thought it would be better with him."

"Well, he's helped me out of some really tight jams."

"Enough talk, I'm ready to duel. And for your information, Jaden, Yugi will be going last."

"Aw, why is Yugi going last?" one student asked.

"Before he duels the king, he has to get past me and Wheeler."

"Are you kidding? Getting to duel the top three duelists? I am so there!"

"And I am so glad you're you again Jaden," Alexis said. School was almost over, and she still hadn't told Jaden how she felt.

"Well, since Yugi's going last, you can choose who to duel first. Will it be me or Wheeler here?"

* * *

I've put in a poll for this. choose who you want Jaden to duel against first? Joey Wheeler or Seto Kaiba?


	2. Hero VS The Godfather of Games

so here's the first duel. seems all but one guy who voted on the poll want Jaden to duel Joey first. honestly, I was thinking of doing Joey first anyway, but I wanted to let you all have your voices. so it's time for the future king of games to go up against the Godfather of Games. And if you don't get that, then you need to watch the Yu-Gi-Oh! movie with the Pyramid of Light. enjoy

* * *

"Well, I'd like to duel you first, Mr. Wheeler," Jaden said.

"Fine, I guess you should warm up before the real duelists," Kaiba said.

"You wanna say that a little louder, rich boy?" Joey asked.

"Some things never change," Yugi said.

"Well, I've watched so many of your duels, and I really think you should've been in the Battle City Final match. I mean, you only lost because you passed out. You summoned Gearfried, and if you managed to actually attack, you would've won."

"You know your stuff, kid, so let's get to it," Joey said as Yugi and Seto went off to the side.

"DUEL!"

"How about you start it off kid?" Joey said.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Wheeler!" Jaden said. "Let's do this. I draw. I summon Bubbleman in attack mode. When he's all alone on the field when I summon him, I can draw two more cards. Now I'll activate Polymerization, and fuse Bubbleman with Sparkman and Avian. Heroes of Wind, Lightning and Water, bring your powers of nature together! Emerge from the storm of justice, Elemental Hero Tempest!"

"Whoa, did not see that coming," Joey said.

"I can still normal summon this turn, so I'll summon Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin in defense mode and activate his effect. I'll discard a card and if there's a monster in your hand with attack points equal or lower than one of my monsters, I can send it to the graveyard and deal you 500 points of damage."

Joey's hand was revealed. In it was Aligator Sword, Time Wizard, Skull Dice, Pot of Greed and Kunai with Chain.

"Jaden should get rid of Red Eyes Black Dragon," Blair said. "After all, it's the biggest threat there."

"Not quite, Blair," Hassleberry said. "Do you not remember Wheeler's imfamous Baby Dragon Time Wizard combo?"

"Hassleberry's right," Alexis said. "Time Wizard can be used as a spell card, and if it lands on one of the red marks, can make every monster on the field age up. Baby Dragon becomes Thousand Dragon and all other monsters turn old and wrinkled."

"Hmm, well, I bet Crowler got blasted by a time magic or two," Chazz said, which earned laughs from the others.

Jaden wondered which one to do, and eventually...

"I choose Time Wizard. Sonar Wave!"

Aqua Dolphin let out a sonic blast that hit Time Wizard.

"It's already the first turn, and already Wheeler's lost one of his strongest monsters," Seto said.

"Now, Kaiba, the duel's only just begun," Yugi reminded the school founder.

"Perhaps. However, I can't say I'm expecting too much."

"I'll play two cards facedown and activate Mirage of Nightmare. I end my turn."

"My move then kid. I draw."

"And my Mirage of Nightmare activates, letting me draw till I have four cards."

"I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I summon my Maurauding Captain in attack mode, and use his effect to summon Aligator Swordsman in attack mode. Now Maurauding Captain, turn that Aqua Dolphin into sushi!"

"I activate my facedown card, Hero Barrier, and I'll follow that up with Emergency Provisions, sending Hero Barrier and Mirage of Nightmare to the graveyard."

Jaden's life points rose to 6000 at that moment, widening the lead even more.

"Well, Aligator Sword will have to take out your dolphin."

So Aligator Sword destroyed Aqua Dolphin.

"Now, I'll play three cards facedown, and end my turn."

"My turn," Jaden said as he drew his next card. "Alright, I'll summon Elemental Hero Wildheart! Now, attack his Maurauding Captain!"

"I'll activate my facedown card!"

"Sorry, but Skull Dice won't work on Wildheart," Jaden said.

"That's why I'm not using Skull Dice, but Kunai with Chain and I'll use it to increase Maurauding Captain's attack by 500."

So Wildheart got destroyed, and Jaden's life fell 200 points.

'One of his other facedown card must be Skull Dice, which will reduce Tempests attack points,' Jaden thought to himself. "I'll place two cards facedown, and end my turn."

"He's definitely gotten better than before," Crowler said. "He didn't blindly jump into that trap."

"Alright, my turn kid. I draw. Now I'll sacrifice my Maurauding Captain and Alligator Sword to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

At that moment, the mighty black dragon came forth, and Jaden found himself staring down one of the strongest dragons known from another user.

"Man, this is... AWESOME! RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON?! SO COOL!"

"Hey, he never acted that excited when I used Red Eyes against him," Atticus said.

"Maybe because you were possessed whenever he dueled you," Zane pointed out.

"Fair point."

"And that's not all kid. I'm activating Metalmorph, equipping it to my Red-Eyes. Now whenever he battles another monster, he'll gain half that monster's attack points. So I'll attack your Tempest!"

Red-Eyes attack rose to 4100 as it unleashed a fireball.

"I activate Tempest's ability, sending one card on my field to the graveyard to save him from destruction." So Jaden sent Transcendent Wing to the graveyard.

"But you still take damage." Jaden's life points fell to 4700. "And I'll end my battle phase, but I'm not done with my turn. I sacrifice my Red-Eyes to summon Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon!"

"Oh, man, the monster that defeated Bandit Keith. I never liked that guy."

"Oh, dude, I agree completely. In fact, you guys in the stands, shout if you actually like that slimeball Bandit Keith." No one shouted. "Anyway I'll end my turn now."

"I draw. And I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Jaden smirked as he saw what he drew. "I activate Righteous Justice! Thanks to this, I can destroy spells and traps equal to the number of Elemental Heroes I control. So I'll take out your Skull Dice!" Joey was surprised as his facedown card was destroyed. "Now I'll activate Kishido Spirit. Now my monsters won't be destroyed in battle with monsters you control with the same attack."

"Oh come on!" Joey shouted as Tempest destroyed the other monster. "I end my turn."

Joey looked like he was on the chopping block. He was left with one monster in his hand and nothing. If there was ever a card to turn things around, he needed it now. Joey drew his next card, and smiled.

"Looks like my luck is changing kid. I'll summon my baby dragon and use Monster Reborn!"

"Could he be summoning...?"

"Yep. Come on back, Time Wizard! Now time for Time Magic!"

Time Wizard spun its roulette. Everyone sat in anticipation as they wondered what would happen. It landed on...

"Alright!" the red thing. Time began accelerating as Baby Dragon became Thousand Dragon and Tempest lost most of his strength, reducing his power to 100.m His gear had also rused as well as his muscles losing some mass. "Now, take out his Tempest!"

"I activate Tempest's effect!" Jaden sacrificed Kishido spirit, but 2300 points of damage still went through, taking him down to 2400.

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" Jaden saw nothing that could help him get out of this situation. "I'll switch Temp to defense mode, and end my turn."

"I draw! And I'll equip Thousand Dragon with Fairy Meteor Crush. Now attack his Tempest!" Jaden used Tempests effect, but his life fell to 100. Time Wizard finished off Tempest. "I'm done kid. Better make your last turn count. This is when everything gets decided."

Jaden knew he was right. Jaden drew his next card. He smiled as he saw what he drew.

"I'll activate Covert Contact! Now I can send monsters that need Neos to fusion summon back to my deck from my hand, field and graveyard. I'll return Air Hummingbird in my hand and Elemental Hero Neos in my graveyard."

"Wait, when did you send Neos to the graveyard?" Joey asked.

"Think about it." Joey did and realized it was at the beginning of the duel when he used Aqua Dolphin's effect. "Now I summon Elemental Hero Air Neos!"

"I know those Contact fusions return to your extra deck at the end of the turn. So what was the point?"

"Air Neos is the point. When my life points are lower than yours, Air Neos gains attack points equal to the difference!"

"Say what?!" Air Neos's attack rose to 5900. "Oh, come on!"

"I win, Mr. Wheeler! Air Neos, attack Thousand Dragon! Skyrip Wing!" Air Neos attacked Thousand Dragon, taking out Joey's life points as Jaden won the duel. "Alright I won the duel!"

"Not bad kid. You did well against the Godfather of Games."

"The what?"

"Man, is that ever gonna catch on?"

"Don't count on it, Wheeler," Seto said as he came to the field. "If you couldn't at least do this well against Wheeler, I wouldn't have bothered coming. Now it's my turn."

Jaden actually gulped. He was excited yes, but to actually duel the number 2 duelist in the world...

"Well, Mr. Kaiba, I hope you're ready to get your game on!"

Kaiba smirked, liking Jaden's bravado as he activated his own duel disk.

"I'll begin this time, Yuki. I summon Manju of Ten Thousand Hands, adding White Dragon Ritual to my hand. Now I activate it, sacrificing my Manju to summon Paladin of White Dragon. Now I sacrifice him to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

As Kaiba said this, everyone looked in awe as Seto Kaiba summoned one of his strongest monsters before Jaden could even draw a card. "Now I'll place a card facedown and end my turn."

"Man, to be facing _the _Blue-Eyes White Dragon. That's got me fired up!"

"I don't plan to hold back. So you better come at me with everything you've got as well!"

"I plan to do just that. I'm really getting my game on!"

* * *

thought I was gonna end it with Jaden beating Joey, huh? I wanted to make Kaiba show his power to Jaden. so how'd you guys like that? leave a review below


	3. The Hero VS The White Dragon

well, here's the third chapter. time for Jaden VS Kaiba. the closest thing we had to that in the anime/manga was in season 1 during the Shadow Rider Arc when Jaden, Chumley, Syrus and Chazz were transported to the Duel Monster spirit world. but I don't plan for Jaden to have such an overwhelming defeat this time. let's get to it.

* * *

"Things are looking quite grim for Jaden, Chancelor Sheppard," Crowler said. "Before he could even make a move, our founder has summoned such a legendary beast."

"Now, Crowler, we shouldn't underestimate Jaden. After all, he did defeat your Ancient Gear Golem twice with the same move."

"True. We shall see what occurs."

"Alright, Mr. Kaiba, let's do this. I draw!" Jaden looked over his hand, and smiled. "Get ready because I'm going to show you one of my favorite moves! I activate Polymerization for Avian and Burstinitrix! Winged hero with the power of wind! Heroine of the flame! Combine your powers to create a new hero! Fusion Summon! Come forth with your dragon fire, Flame Wingman!"

Avian and Burstinitrix entered the vortex and out came one of Jaden's favorite heroes.

"Wingman's attack power isn't high enough to destroy that Blue-Eyes," Blair said.

"Jaden knows that, just wait," Bastion said as he knew Jaden's next move.

"Now time for a battlefield fit for a hero! Skyscraper!" Jaden played his signature field spell as tall buildings erupted onto the field. "In this mighty metropolis, whenever an Elemental Hero attacks a monster with high attack points, my hero gains an additional 1000 attack points!" Everyone saw Jaden's hero rise to 3100, above that of Kaiba's dragon. "Not only that, but thanks to my Flameman's superpower, whenever he destroys your monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's original attack points. Now go, Skydive Scorcher!"

"You really thing I'll allow that to happen?!" Kaiba shouted making Jaden flinch. "Trap card, Negate Attack!" Flame Wingman hit an invisible barrier, causing him to flinch as his attack points returned to normal. "This negates your attack and forces your battle phase to end."

"I place a card facedown, and activate Mirage of Nightmare. That does it for me."

"Jaden almost had it, but Seto Kaiba is no amatuer," Chazz said.

"Yeah, he's no Chazz," Syrus said as everyone laughed but Chazz.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?!" Chazz said.

"Chazz, you lost to Jaden three times and won zero," Bastion said.

"Four if you count when you had that off-hours duel on our first day here," Alexis said.

"Okay, one, I don't count that because we had to get out before security found us. Two, I don't count the one in our second year because I was under mind control for most of that duel."

"Whatever."

"My turn, I draw!"

"Now Mirage of Nightmare activates. During your standby phase, I draw till I have four cards. I have none, so I'll draw four. Now I activate Emergency Provisions, sending Mirage of Nightmare to the graveyard to gain 1000 life points."

"Hey, why does that move look familiar?" Joey thought to himself.

'Same old Joey,' Yugi thought before looking at his deck, eager to give Jaden his ultimate test.

"Your move wasn't bad, Yuki, but I saw it coming a mile away. Did you really think I'd come all this way having heard about you and not done my research?"

"That's a real good point. Wait, you've done research on me? That is so cool!" Kaiba was surprised. He was glad Kaiba knew about his deck. "I mean, just the fact that _the _Seto Kaiba took time to research me is awesome!"

"I suppose you're right. I don't usually take the time to research my opponents. So feel honored by that fact... before I obliterate you! I activate Summoner's Art, allowing me to add one Level 5 or above normal monster from my deck to my hand. Now I activate Polimerization! Dragons with scales as white as snow, come together to form my ultimate monster! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Jaden was shocked as Seto Kaiba's ultimate monster took the field, with all 4500 points ready to strike. "Now, attack with Neutron Blast!" Its three heads charged up with energy before firing on Flame Wingman, destroying it and cutting Jaden's life points almost in half. "I end my turn. Still excited kid?"

"You bet! How can I not be? A duel like this gets me fired up! And when I get fired up, I get tough!"

"Then show me."

"I will. My turn! Hehe, first off I activate my Fake Hero. This card lets me summon an elemental hero straight from my hand. I summon Neos!"

Out came the righteous white alien hero, ready to smite evil.

"Elemental Hero Neos. I've heard about it. You are the only person with these Neo-Spacians. However, Fake Hero won't allow him to attack this turn, so why summon him?"

"Because Neos works best with his buddies. I summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird! Hero of Space! Gain the power of the wind to soar through the cosmos! Contact Fusion, Elemental Hero Air Neos! Now for his special ability! When you've got more life points than me, Air Neos's attack increases by that difference." Air Neos glowed as his attack rose to 3900. "Now I'll attack! And because Skyscraper is still on the field, his attack points rise by 1000!" Air Neos flew even higher as it increased to 4900. "Skyrip Wing!"

Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon was destroyed in that moment, shocking everyone as they hadn't seen that happen since Zane's graduation duel. Kaiba lost 400 points, which reduced Air Neos's attack points.

"Now I'll activate Contact Out! This returns Air Neos to the Extra Deck and lets me summon Neos and Air Hummingbird from my deck. I summon Neos in attack mode and Air Hummingbird in defense. Now Neos attack Kaiba directly!" Neos leapt and did a chop that took Kaiba's life points down to 1100. "Now I'll play one card facedown and end my turn."

"You destroyed Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and managed to score some decent damage against me. Not bad kid. But not good enough. I activate Card of Demise. Now I draw until I have five cards, but if I don't use them in five turns I lose them in five turns." Kaiba drew his five cards, surprised by what he got. "Well, kid, looks like I get to really show you the good stuff now. I activate Cost Down, and by discarding my Battle Ox, reduce the levels of all monsters in my hand by two. Now I summon Kaiser Glider in attack mode. Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"So Seto Kaiba will use Kaiser Glider to destroy Air Hummingbird and his dragon to destroy Neos," Zane said. "But what did he mean by the good stuff.

"Kid, feel honored because the only other person to ever come face to face with this monster is Yugi," Kaiba said, making everyone gasp, including Yugi.

"Don't tell me he put that in!" Yugi said.

"This monster can only be special summoned by sacrificing a specific monster. And that monster is... My Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"Seto Kaiba is sacrifcing his Ultimate Dragon?!" Hassleberry shouted.

"My shining dragon, decimator of all, which can only be summoned through my ultimate monster! Appear before me! Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!"

The three-headed dragon started crackling before a creature that looked more machine that dragon appeared.

"Only the king of games has faced this monster before?" Syrus said. "That's crazy!"

"But Jaden is excited," Alexis said as she saw his face.

"I would say that I'm surprised by the look on your face, but it's become apparant that this only serves to excite you more."

"Of course! Facing off against a monster only Yugi Muto has fought? How can I not be?"

"Then get ready. Blue Eyes Shining Dragon gains 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard. With five, that means 4500 attack points. Now Kaiser Glider, attack his Neos!"

"Why would Kaiba do that?" Mindy asked.

"Now with another dragon in my graveyard my Shining Dragon becomes even stronger!"

"That's why," Jasmine said.

"Now, my dragon, attack with Shining Neutron Attack!" Kaiba unleashed attack as Neos was destroyed and Jaden's life fell to 300.

"That ends my turn. So Jaden, what do you think of my monster that surpasses my ultimate monster?"

"It's awesome! I never knew this monster existed, and seeing it up close and personal is even more amazing! I draw!"

"FYI, kid, I can choose what spells, traps or monster effects can be used on my dragon, so don't bother with your Grand Mole."

"I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards." Jaden saw the cards he drew. "I activate Silent Doom, and use it to revive Neos in defense mode. Now I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn then, I draw! I activate Stop Defense, and use it to switch your overgrown chicken into attack mode." Air Hummingbird struggled as its arms were uncrossed and he stood up. "Now finish this duel my dragon! Shining Neutron Blast!" Kaiba fired his attack hitting Air Hummingbird. "Sorry kid. Looks like you don't get to duel Yugi. Hmm?" As the dust settled, everyone was shocked to see Jaden still standing. "What happened?"

"I activated my Mystic Wok. I sacrificed Air Hummingbird to gain life points equal to his attack. So that's 800 points."

"Not bad, kid. But since the initial target is gone, I'll attack your Neos!" And with that, Neos was destroyed. "Your move."

"I draw. I'll place a card facedown and end my turn."

"I draw! I activate Mystical Space Typhoom!" In an instant, Skycraper was gone. "Looks like the city wasn't up to code. Now attack with Shining Neutron Blast!"

"Not so fast! I activate my facedown card!"

"My dragon is unaffected by your cards."

"Then it's a good thing this card isn't for your dragon. I activate the Flute for Summoning Kuriboh! Come help out buddy!" Winged Kuriboh appeared on the field in defense mode as Kaiba destroyed it. "Now I activate Hero Signal, and summon Bubbleman! And since he's alone, I get to draw two cards."

"You're quite good kid. But don't think it'll last. You've only got one more chance. So make it count."

"I draw!" Jaden looked over his hand and smiled. "I win Mister Kaiba! I activate my Oversoul and revive Neos! Next I activate Soul Release!"

"What?!"

"Soul Release is a card that lets you banish five cards from either player's graveyard," Bastion said.

"Now I'll remove five of your dragons from play!" In an instant Kaiba's Paladin, his three Blue Eyes White Dragons and his ultimate dragon were removed from play. "Since there are five less dragons in your graveyard, your dragon loses 1500 attack points. Now I'll equip Neos to Megamorph! Since my life points are lower than yours, his attack points double! Go Neos!" Jaden attacked Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, and Kaiba smirked as his life fell to zero. "And that's game. I just beat Seto Kaiba! I JUST BEAT SETO KAIBA! WHOO-HOO! THIS IS AWESOME! NOW I GET TO DUEL THE KING OF GAMES!"

"That's right, Jaden, it's time to face your ultimate test," Yugi said as he stood up. The aura around this two was so powerful, one could practically see the energy radiating off them. However a certain sound killed the moment.

"Uh, sorry, I forgot to have breakfast this morning."

Practically the whole stadium pratfalled at that. Yugi however just laughed.

"I suppose it would be best to take an intermission. I'm quite famished myself. Let's pick this up in half an hour. Eat and rest up."

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

* * *

sorry for that ending, but let's face it, it wouldn't be a true anime fanfic without a pratfall worthy moment. and honestly, I didn't plan for Blue Eyes Shining Dragon at first, but thought it'd make it more challenging. so till next time.


End file.
